Only Five Nights
by FiveNightsToSurvive
Summary: Declan applies for a job at a local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prolouge

It is a late night, 11:30 pm to be exact. The heavy rain splats across my windshield as I head to my new job. I have to work the nightshift at some shady looking pizza-place called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Under any other circumstances I would not take a job like this. However, I've gotta pay rent somehow and I was told if I, as they said, "lasted" through the week. I would get a pay raise and I would get to move to the day shift. But for now I have to watch cameras from 12 to 6 am. Why would a pizza place need a security guard? They said something about wanting to keep the animatronic animals in their correct places. I had no more time to think on the matter since I had just arrived at the building. This place did not look very large from the outside, the paint looked at bit discolored at some points, either cracked or faded. I will be honest, at this point I was just considering turning around and just saying I did the work the next morning. But I had a feeling that they would somehow figure out I was less than truthful. I have always been bad at lying. I grabbed the umbrella from the back seat, as well as the coffee that I had brought with me. I opened the car door, the sounds of rain hitting the car surface suddenly increased. I opened the umbrella and walked over to the rather unwelcoming entrance. Maybe it was the darkness of the night that made it look very creepy, or maybe it's just very creepily cutesy. I walk in and close the door behind me. And walk down the main hallway toward the office. While walking there I saw a door labeled "Parts and Services". For some reason, that door gave off a very creepy vibe. I see the room at the end of the hallway. That must be the office. The clock reads 11:55. They said that they couldn't afford to keep the lights on throughout the night. So they would shut off the lights once my shift started at 12. I put the soaking umbrella in the nearby umbrella holder and the coffee on the desk. I looked into its contents, a flashlight but no extra batteries apparently, some random junk probably put there by the previous employees, and a… mask? Just as I notice the strange item I hear the power in the other rooms shut off and I look up at the clock, 12:00 am.


	2. Night 1

The thunder rolls outside as the lights shut down.

It frightened me at first, since it caught me off guard. I pulled myself back together and looked at the strange mask.

It seemed a bit odd that a random bear mask would be left for me. Maybe I could use it somehow? I should have asked for more information from the employer…

I then started looking for anything, a tape, a note anything to give me information on what I am supposed to do.

Just then I see a dirty looking phone with its message light beeping. I hit the message button in hopes that it would give me a slight bit of information.

"Hello? Hellooo?"

"Um, hello and welcome to your new job at the new and improved: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

It seemed like he was going over the contract I already signed.

So, I took this time to look around the desk when I noticed a tablet-looking thing.

Pulling it up turned on the screen, revealing the camera POVs around the building. This must be what they meant by watching the suits…

The first things I saw when I pulled that up were three animal looking animatronic animals on the show stage. The one in the middle must have been the titular "Freddy Fazbear". I would be lying if I said I wasn't kind of frightened when I saw the robots at first. After the initial shock, I laughed off the previous fear after seeing what they actually looked very child-like.

I switched through the camera views until I ran into the "Prize Counter" view. This camera view would have been the same if there weren't a button on the screen saying something about a music box. I hit the button and heard a winding noise. I guess I have to wind up the box. But, why?

I put down the monitor and sipped some of the coffee. "This is going to be a breeze." I thought to myself.

I brought the monitor up and looked at the show stage. I would have looked back at the prize counter if I hadn't noticed something odd. I could have sworn that there were three animals on the stage… I looked to the other cameras and realized that the blue bunny was in a different room.

At first I was creeped out by this until I remember researching this place before applying.

I remember hearing that the animals were very unique in the fact that they had the ability to roam around the restaurant and interact with the kids the same way a human entertainer would.

Realizing this, I shrugged of the moving as the day-shift workers forgetting to shut them off for the night.

I checked the cameras again to see the chicken also moved. But I couldn't find it in the other cameras.

I put down the monitor and picked up the flashlight I grabbed earlier in the night and I shone it down the hall. When I did, I almost leaped out of my chair when I saw the chicken at the end of the hall, staring at me. I was I little bit scared by the sudden appearance of a robotic chicken down the hall until I looked at its design again and just laughed it off. But when I did see its design, I had to take a double-take when I noticed it was missing its beak and eyes.

That right there made me look at it in confusion for a few seconds. It looked like it was goading me into its grasp with a sentient cupcake. However when that thought went through my mind I just thought I was getting paranoid over nothing.

I looked at the cameras again to see Freddy was off stage as well. Now I was kind of disheartened but not super panicky.

I then noticed a small, yellow caution sign blinking on the camera monitor. I clicked over to the prize counter video feed. I started to wind the music back up until I saw the thing that was starting to emerge from the music box.

Some creepy puppet thing started to pop out of the box. I lowered the screen as fast as possible from the shock of seeing that… that thing.

I looked down the hallway and noticed that the chicken was gone. I felt relived as the thing creeped me out to no end.

However the relief was short lived as I heard some rustling in the ventilation shaft to my right.

I looked at the camera in the vent and saw the bunny in the vent facing the camera, staring…

That creeped me out to no end. And made me want to jump out of my chair in fear.

Why did they stare? Why do they crawl through the vents? Why does the chicken have no beak? I had a feeling the answers will not come anytime soon.

I turned on the light on the right vent and saw the bunny, still staring…

I panicked and had no idea what to do. I was confused until I remembered the weird mask I had.

I pulled it out and put it on. I was completely still, like a statue.

I felt confident until the lights started to flicker around the room. I would have questioned it if I weren't so focused on the bunny staring… Seemingly through the mask. And as soon as it arrived, it was gone.

The lights turned back on and I put the mask on, wondering what just happened.

As soon as I began to question what just happened I heard a very loud chime echo throughout the pizzeria.

I looked up at the clock.

6 am

After this I got up from the chair and started walking toward the exit with my umbrella and coffee in toe. I rushed toward the door and closed it behind me.

I untucked my umbrella and shielded myself from the heavy rain the just started up again.

As I entered my car I looked at the restaurant and wondered if I should even go back tomorrow.

I need the money though… And it's only four more nights… Once I finish this week I'll get to work the day shift with better pay…

But when I left that restaurant I wondered to myself:

What would have happened if I didn't put on the mask?


End file.
